Where are We?
by BashTashRox
Summary: Naruto and his friends find them selves in soul society, but not only that, amu and her friends and guardians also find themselves there. but... Dark and Daisuke from D.N. Angel also get there, why are they there, whats going to happen? who can help them?
1. Chapter 1

**Where are we?**

Summary: -Naruto- Naruto and some friends were in the Hokage office when they suddenly found themselves in Soul Society –Shugo Chara- the Guardians, their chara's, Ikuto and Yoru also find themselves going through a portal… -D.N. Angel- Oh more. Dark, Daisuke and Friends also somehow find them selves in Soul Society. –Bleach- Soul society won't be expecting what is soon to happen. They'll be having some fun hey?

**Hey everyone, this is my new story called "Where are we?" I just started watching a new anime, Shugo Chara, and decided to write about it, but there's a twist to this story you see, not only will it have Shugo Chara characters it'll also have Naruto…**** D.N. Angel… and wait for it…………BLEACH… 4 shows I know, but I think it will be cool. **

**I don't know if it'll be a romance one yet but I think that where I'm heading. When you finish reading my first chapter please give me some ideas of who I should pair up.**

**Thanks for being so patient, love ya's, enjoy.**

**R&R**

**Miki: *Pops up* Natasha doesn't own Naruto, Bleach, Shugo Chara**** or D.N. Angel. But she does own this story**

'_Thinking'_

'_Dark thinking'_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**-Naruto-**

It was midday; the sun was high in the sky watching over the rookie nine, Ream Gai and the Suna siblings. Sasuke had returned from Orochimaru a little over a year ago and Naruto had become Hokage (AN: I know… Amazing)

The Kazekage of Suna and his siblings were in Konoha due to a spring festival that's hosted every year, where the Sakura's start to bloom. Everyone loved sitting on the Hokage monument, (AN: Which now had Naruto engraved into it as well) watching what was happening below.

But today… Today something was different, everyone could feel it. They tried to enjoy their day but failed sorrowfully.

* * *

**-Shugo Chara-**

* * *

"Amu-chan" Ami cried, "where are you going, Amu-chan?" Ami attached herself to Amu's left leg, stopping her from leaving.

Amu was dressed to meet with the Guardians and Ikuto at the royal garden. Ikuto had made truce with the Guardians a few years ago, (AN: It was about 5 years, so the Guardians except Kukai and Yaya are 17, Kukai is 18, Yaya is 16 and Ikuto is 22). Yoru was pleased, because it gave him a chance to get to know Miki better.

"I'm meeting with my friends, we're going to a haunted hose" Amu replied with a sigh.

"Noooo!! Don't go Amu-chan, I don't want you to get hurt" Ami pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ami, but I have to go… it is a part of my duty as a Guardian, now let me go" Amu tried to pry her sisters arms off of her leg, but she knew it was a failed attempt.

"Mum" Amu called, her mum came straight away and sweat dropped when she saw her eldest daughter lying on the floor with Ami attached to her leg.

"Oh dear, Ami let your sister go, she has things to do"

Miki, Ran, Su and Dia were in the pack that always hung from Amu's shoulder. Finally Ami released her and ran to her papa in the kitchen.

"Ooooh, Ami-chan" her father cooed happily. Amu left the house and made her way to the royal garden where Ikuto, Kukai, Yaya, Nagihiko, Rima and Tadase were waiting.

"Amu-chan you're finally here" Yaya whined. "Why are you so late?"

"I… argh, Ami wouldn't let me leave" Amu replied. Everyone understood right away. They all knew how clingy Ami was to her sister. Amu's Charas left her pack to go play with the other Charas, while the Guardians had their meeting…

* * *

**-Bleach-**

* * *

Hitsugaya sat in his office, rubbing soothing circles on his temples, trying to keep a very bad head ache from coming along. It had been 3 years since the winter wars and there were no signs of Aizen ever returning.

There were many deaths during the winter war, but nothing had impacted Hitsugaya more than Hinamori Momo's death. Hinamori Momo was faithful to Aizen to the very end where he killed her without a second glance.

Hitsugaya had lost himself after that, it was like he left his body. He slumped down in the pool of Momo's blood and just sat there staring into space.

While he was out, Aizen was defeated by a tag team, Ichigo and Karin Kurosaki. Karin became a Soul Reaper a little after the soccer incident with Hitsugaya. She was strong; she achieved Bankai a month after learning her Zanpukto's name. Karin was at a captain level, stronger than most captains and close to Ichigo and Hitsugaya. Her Zanpukto in Bankai form was a lot like Hitsugaya's, but instead of ice it was fire.

Hitsugaya had never seen Karin's Bankai but he heard a lot of rumours about it.

As Hitsugaya's head ache started to vanish, it came back with double the effect when Matsamoto Rangiku, his vice-captain of squad 10 burst into the office squealing.

"Taicho, Taicho" Matsumoto squealed "come out with me and the gang"

Hitsugaya growled low in his throat thinking about all the bad things that would come of going out with Matsumoto. "No Matsumoto. _We"_ Hitsugaya emphasized the 'we'; "have work to do and things to prepare for."

"Aaaaaww, but captain we can do all that boring stuff later" Matsumoto whined

"No! You will stay and work or you will loose your position as vice-captain"

Matsumoto whined a bit more but did as she was told; for once.

* * *

Karin and Ichigo Kurosaki were preparing themselves to go to soul society with Chad, Orihime and Ishida for some training, and up to date basics on what's been happening.

They all walked to Urahara's candy shop; Ichigo and Karin in their Shinigami uniform and everyone else in their everyday uniform. Ichigo was walking on the left side of Karin. Nothing about him had changed except the fact that he grew a lot taller, instead of his original height of 5'8 to a 6'4.

Karin on the other hand had grown more feminine. Her hair was a lot longer and always pulled back in a high pony tail, she had casual blue streaks throughout her hair. She had grown taller as well; she was now about 5'6, 5'7.

Nothing much had really changed with Ishida, he do grow a lot more into a man, his voice was a lot deeper, he grew but he wasn't anywhere Ichigo's height… or Chad's for that matter. Orihime had grown up a lot more, she wasn't an adult yet, but she had grown up in her personality. Everything about her seemed the same, except the fact her hair was a little shorter, and Chad well, he had FINALLY stopped growing, he was over 7 feet.

While the two siblings and their friends were walking neither of them had to talk, they all knew there was no need for words. By the time they reached Urahara's shop he was already waiting outside for them.

"Ooooh hi" Urahara said in his usual cheery way "everything has been set up, soul society and waiting for you"

* * *

**-Naruto-**

* * *

Naruto was in his office waiting for everyone to arrive. He sent his assistant Sai to get the people he needed.

About 10 minutes later there in his office standing before him were Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara and Kiba. They were all staring at Naruto intently wondering what was going on.

"I guess you all have a pretty good idea as of why you are here." There were a few agreeing snorts and some nods. "There is something that will be going down very soon and I want to make sure you had a heads up. I'm sure you all have been feeling the unusual presence hanging around"

"Yeah so what?" Sasuke asked casually. Naruto already new Sasuke would act this way and just ignored him. (AN: for once). "So" Naruto continued "I want you to keep your eyes out now that Akatski is out of the way I'm sure it's nothing to bad… however-" but Naruto's sentence was cut short when a huge black hole opened up in the middle of his office, sucking him and everyone through it.

* * *

When everyone came to they had no idea where they were. Everything was white, the buildings, the paths, everything.

They all started to search and find out where they were until they were stopped by people.

"Halt" the smaller one said. He looked about 17 years of age, He had a black robe on with a white captain's robe on top, his hair was white and he held a sword out in front of him. The person standing next to him was a female; she was taller than him with the same black robe on. She had big breast and long orange hair. "What are you doing in the 10th guard squad training grounds?" the smaller boy asked.

Naruto and Gaara stepped out in front of the pack to introduce themselves at the leaders.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage of Konoha and this" he said gesturing towards Gaara, "Is Shabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna" Naruto introduced himself.

"Well I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro, Taicho of the 10th Guard squad, and that is-" but Hitsugaya was cut off by a loud squeal.

"Hello I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, vice-captain of the 10th Guard squad; do any of you guys like sake?" She asked.

"Matsumoto" Hitsugaya growled "Now is not the time, he turned to face Naruto. "Introduce everyone else" He ordered.

Naruto had a sheepish grin on his face and gestured one by one for everyone to stand up and introduce themselves.

Sasuke was the first up. "Hn, I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Then Sai stepped up "Hi, I'm Sai." Everyone introduced themselves one by one.

Hitsugaya just stood there twitching angrily as Matsumoto gushed over everyone. Naruto couldn't help but think how much Matsumoto was like Tsunade.

"What is your business in Soul Society?" Hitsugaya asked; everyone except the two Shinigami looked confused.

"Umm what?" Naruto asked.

**-Shugo Chara-**

* * *

While the Guardians where in the middle of their meeting, their Charas felt an odd presence.

"Amu-chan, -desu" Dia, Miki, Suu and Ran cried, "X egg! Only one but very close" All the Guardians were alert and already running, Miki was out in front, leading them; by the time they reached the X egg, it had already turned into an X character.

"Useless" It cried out loud "Useless, useless, useless" its voice was high and it was deafening to everyone ears.

"Amu-chan" Ran said. "Hai" Amu replied, Amu character changed with Ran into her pink Amulet Heart outfit with pompoms in her hands.

Amu was about to attack when the X character opened up a black portal in front of all the Guardians, long black vines came out from the middle of it, twirling around everyone, it started to pull them in, slowly, they were all struggling trying to break free from the super strong vines. But it was to late, the Guardians and their Charas all found them selves being pulled closer and closer to the center, about to disappear.

Then finally… everything went black.

* * *

Amu was the first to be awakened, everything was blurry for her. When her vision finally became steady, she pushed herself off the ground, so she could stand. She looked around herself and noticed 17 people standing around her and her friends, their eyes bulging out of their heads.

She took a deep breath trying to calm her self, but it didn't work.

"Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!!!" she screamed till she was blue in the face, all her Guardian friends woke up from the scream and were on their feet in seconds staring around them.

"What. The. Hell" every single person said in union.

* * *

**-D.N. Angel-**

* * *

Ring… Ring… Ring…

"Argh, I'm going to be late" Daisuke cried running through the corridors to class, "I cant be late today" Daisuke burst through the door into the classroom only to be standing in front of the Principal.

"Daisuke Niwa, late again I see" He growled, "Looks like you'll be helping out after school with Satoshi Hiwatari, along with Risa and Riku Harada"

There were many chuckles emitting from the class as they watched Daisuke turn from pink to red in a second. _'Hahaha'_ someone laughed in Daisuke's head, _'They are all laughing at you, even all the pretty ladies, maybe I should come out for a while"_ A low husky voice sounded.

'_Dark! … You're so perverted…"_

_'Hehehe every loves me that way though'_ Dark said chuckling.

"… _Why do I even bother?" _Daisuke thought as he rolled his eyes and sat in his seat. He sunk down as far as he could go, his face and hair perfectly matched

* * *

"Daisuke! I need a favor!"

"Yes Miss Harada?"

"Can you do my share? There's somewhere I really need to go…"

"Umm…" Daisuke started, how was he going to get out of this one? …

"Risa! Do your own share of the work, stop bugging poor Niwa" Riku shouted. Risa flinched back from her very pissed sister's wrath.

"But Riku" Risa cried "Mr. Dark is stealing something tonight and I need to find and outfit for our date!!!"

"NO!" Riku growled, her temper rising every second, it almost made Daisuke flee.

'_I can't believe she still hasn't given up… Gee she's obsessed'_ Dark said to Daisuke

'_Eh, well it was your fault you led her on… pervert'_ Dark replied

'_Aaaawww, but Daisuuukkeee, that's not niiiceee' _Dark whined.

Daisuke turned and walked to the art room to meet Satoshi with Risa and Riku tagging along behind.

On their way to the art room Risa and Riku were arguing over everything, when they reached the art room Satoshi was already there cleaning and neatening everything up.

"Hello Niwa, you finally made it I see" Satoshi said in a hard, low voice.

They started cleaning right away, dusting under books, scraping under desks. Risa spent most of her time complaining and trying to get out of cleaning.

"Argh" Riku growled, "I give up! Leave, I'll take over for you. GO!" she yelled, Daisuke and Satoshi flinched away from Riku looking slightly frightened and wondering how Risa and live with her.

Risa quickly dashed from the room, excitedly skipping down the corridor.

"Argh, she irritates me so bad sometimes" Riku growled softly.

There was a loud bang coming from the science lab, the electricity was cut and the art room went black.

A greenish black electric portal opened up in the middle of the room and arms were coming out of it. One hand wrapped around Riku's ankle and started pulling her towards the portal. Daisuke and Satoshi rushed forward trying to help her, but they were soon grabbed as well. Tranquilizers shot out and got each person in the neck, knocking them unconscious in seconds

* * *

When they woke up, they noticed they were surrounded, but instead of having 3 people lying there on the ground there were 5.

Daisuke stood up and looked down at the people lying on the floor, looking around confusedly. _'Okay' _he thought. _'We are all fine, and we are here, Krad, Satoshi, Riku, Dark… wait.'_ "Dark! What are you doing here and what are you doing out of my body?" Daisuke asked

"Umm, I think it has something to do with where we are" Dark replied, smirking at everything he was going to get up to while he was here.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Someone small with white hair yelled, he looked like the leader. Krad, Dark, Daisuke, Riku and Satoshi looked up and noticed there were a lot of people standing around them with their eyes almost falling out of their sockets.

"Hey, hey, hey, Hitsugaya don't worry about it. The more the merrier" A blond boy said, dropping his arm on Hitsugaya's shoulder. The said person's left eye started twitching.

"What the fuck! How many more people are coming here?" Hitsugaya yelled.

* * *

**Well then there's chapter one for ya. I hope ya all liked it ey! I bet your looking forward for chapter 2. Please Review, thanks.**

**Naruto: **That was really strange

**Amu: **Who the hell are you? I thought this was suppose to be a Shugo Chara story

**Sasuke: **No it isn't, it is a Naruto one. But who in hell would call a show Naruto.

**Hitsugaya: **Sorry to burst your bubbles but it is neither, it's a Bleach fanfic. So get over it.

**Naruto/Amu/Sasuke: **Grrr

**Renji: ***Pulls out Zanpukto* Roar Zabimaru!

**Caity: **Hello! I am Tash's bestest friend in the whole wide universe!! : 3 *Dodges Zabimaru* …. I'm scared ….

**Yoru: **Review! Nya! Nya! Nya!

**Caity: **Yoru-chan *Chases Yoru***  
**

**Yoru: **Argh! *Runs away*

**Ikuto: ***Jumps in front of Caity and flicks her nose*

**Caity: **Neko-kitty-cosplay-boy!!! *Sparkly eyes***  
**

**Ikuto:** Oh crap…

**Dark: **Hahaha! Man you are so in trouble, that pretty lady has it for ya bad

**Caity: **DARK!!!!!!!!! *Squeal* Ikuto *SQUEAL* *Links arms with Dark and Ikuto* Mine

**Dark/Ikuto:** Oh shit…!!!

**Miki: **Umm anyway, Tashie and I hope you liked in are looking forward to your reviews, Cya's later.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey, This is chapter two… Yes yes I know, I've taken my time but I'm really sorry about that… I've been band from the computer… so I snuck on heh heh aren't I naughty… anyhow I hope you enjoy reading that's just as much as I enjoyed writing it… and you better be greatful… It took me for ever to write this…**

**Well I could go on forever but I cant be bothered at the moment so enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the animes or characters.**

* * *

"What the fuck! How many more people are coming here?!?" Hitsugaya yelled.

Everyone blinked looking around at each other; they were all confused, and had one question running through their heads.

"Why the hell are we/they here?"

"Umm, who are you? Where are we?" Amu asked stuttering.

Hitsugaya sighed looking at the frightened girl, we'll young woman. "Matsumoto and I have to greet some people here, I suggest you come with us, and then we can talk."

"Hai" Everyone said, following Hitsugaya and Matsumoto to the entrance gate.

Hitsugaya stood in front of everyone with Matsumoto beside him. Behind Hitsugaya stood 3 groups, in front of their groups stood their leaders, Naruto and Gaara in front of the group of male ninjas, Dark stood in front of his tamer, Daisuke, other half, Krad, Satoshi, and Riku and Tadase stood in front of the Guardians.

"Argh, I'm so booorred" Naruto whined, everyone around him sweat dropped.

"Naruto, you dobe, how the hell did you become Hokage of the number 1 Ninja country?" Sasuke asked, sighing and shaking his head.

"Hey teme, that's not nice, wait till I get Sakura-chan onto you" Naruto retorted.

"You dobe, Sakura loves me, she wont hurt me."

Amu walked over and stood next to Sai, "They are very close aren't they?" she asked.

"Hai, they have been friends since they were genin in squads of 3 and 1 teacher. They were all very close, like family. There was Sasuke, the emo/avenger. He was obsesses with killing his brother-"

"What, he wanted to kill his brother?" Amu asked quite surprised.

"Yes, his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered his entire clan except him. Sasuke abandoned Konoha and became a missing Nin, our enemy. He joins with Orochimaru and got a lot stronger. Naruto spent most of his time training to rescue Sasuke, even invented his own jutsu which no one except him can master. It's impossible, even the fourth Hokage couldn't and he was said to be the strongest Ninja there was.

"Then there's Naruto, also known as the number one knuckle head Ninja. Naruto and Sasuke were supposedly rivals, but they were more like brothers. Last but not least there was Sakura. She had a huge obsession with Sasuke. Now she's the best Medic Ninja there is, she surpassed her sensei at the age of 15, plus she has super strength and it's absolutely amazing, watching her fight"

"That's really interesting," Amu said, "How do you know so much about them?"

"Argh, well you see when Sasuke was with Orochimaru, I was assigned as his replacement, we got close. Naruto's my brother, I've never known what it was like to have family, so I chose him, and he made me feel emotions" Sai explained.

Everything was silent, that's when Sai and Amu realised that everyone was listening to their conversation, and then they heard someone groan.

"Aww, Sai you make it sound like your gay when you explain it like that." Naruto complained.

"What's wrong with that Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a low husky voice, just above Naruto's ear, he bit down lightly, nibbling on the shell.

Ikuto who was watching the whole scene found himself getting turned on at the sight.

Dark was studying everyone, when he noticed that Ikuto had an erection. _'How interesting'_ Dark thought,_ 'maybe I should go talk to him.'_ Dark walked over to Ikuto and whispered in his ear, "My, my, you sure have a problem there" Dark said gesturing to Ikuto's erection. "You should get that handled before it gets too hard. _MMM _I wonder how_ you taste"_ he breathed into his ear.

"Maybe I'll be needing a little help" Ikuto replied.

Dark was shocked that Ikuto replied in such a teasing manner, and he thought this was going to be easy. Dark smirked to himself, _'I've always like a challenge'_ Dark thought.

"They're almost here" Matsumoto called.

"Good" Hitsugaya replied he turned to face everyone behind him. "We have a few guest arriving, there will be no talking until I say." Everyone nodded and waited for the gate to open, showing 5 people standing there on the other side.

"Ah, Toshirou, long time no see. How long has it been, 3 or 4 years?" a tall orange haired man said. He had the same shimigami robe as Matsumoto and Hitsugaya.

"Its captain Hitsugaya to you, Ichigo" Hitsugaya said, a small smile toying at the side of his lips.

"Yeah, yeah what ever you say Toshirou." Ichigo looked at all the people standing behind Hitsugaya. "What's with all them?" He asked.

"I don't know yet. I suppose we should all go back to my office and discuss what is going on, Matsumoto, I think you should go tell Renji and Rukia that Ichigo has arrived and tell them to meet us" Hitsugaya said.

"Hai," Matsumoto replied, rushing off to the Kuchiki compound where she knew both Rukia and Renji were.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you this one more time, who the hell are they?" Ichigo said.

"Not now Ichi-nii" Karin said elbowing him in the gut. "Yo Toshirou, where have you been, you haven't come to visit me."

"HN, I've been… err… busy… sorry. Anyway everyone follow me please." Hitsugaya instructed.

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan, I'm scared Amu-chan." Suu cried.

"Its okay Suu, just sit and wait in my pouch for a while okay?" Suu nodded. "Miki, Dia I want you to keep an eye on Ran and Suu."

"Arff, arff" Akamaru barked at Miki and Dia.

"Eeep" They said in union.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry; Akamaru hasn't seen things like them before. What are they?" Kiba asked grinning.

"They are my Charas" Amu replied. "I have four of them."

"So" Dark said to Ikuto, "Why were you so turned on earlier?" He whispered in Ikuto's ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Ikuto's spine.

"You could say I have an ear fetish," Ikuto replied.

"Oh really, then tell me, do you like this?" Dark grabbed Ikuto so they both stopped walking, letting everyone else over take them, then Dark raised his mouth to Ikuto's ear and licked it, then he started nibbling on the shell of Ikuto's ear, he was pleased when he got a low moan from the man.

"W-what are you d-doing" Amu asked, she was staring in shock at the two men in front of her, however it was freaking her out, she liked it too.

"Well then we should catch up with the group now shouldn't we?" Dark said, licking Ikuto's ear once more and getting a growl in return.

Hitsugaya looked up when Ikuto, Dark and Amu walked through the door.

"Geez about time," Ichigo said, "Oh I'm Ichigo by the way, that's Karin my little sister, Ishida and Chad" He said gesturing to them.

"Err… thanks. I'm Ikuto, that's Amu, and that's Dark." _'Looks like everyone already introduced themselves'_ Ikuto thought, studying everyone.

"Ichigo, you dumb arse, your supposed to come straight to me when you arrived, remember?" A small woman with black hair said, whacking him over the back of his head.

"Ow! It wasn't my fault. Toshirou told me to follow him, growl at him" Ichigo complained. Everyone was trying to suppress their laughter at the sight of the couple fighting.

"Ichigo, man long time, we should train sometime. I swear Zabimaru is getting weak on me," they heard a growl coming from the sword around Renji's waist and Ichigo chuckled.

"Didn't sound like Zabimaru like what you had said."

"Great, now he's going to go on about this for a long time" Renji sighed.

"Okay, no more chatting" Hitsugaya growled, "We have some issues at hand that we need to discuss."

Everyone groaned but nodded at the pissed off captain.

Shikamaru sighed, before leaning against a wall closing his eyes muttering troublesome.

Rima clung to Amu's arm, trying to protect herself from everyone's view, while Kusokuso was flying around trying to make everyone laugh.

"Amu-chan I don't think they are nice people" Rima whispered, Amu looked at Rima and smiled sweetly.

"Its going to be alright Rima-chan, I promise." Amu replied.

"Okay," Hitsugaya started, "We have had many people who up today, most without knowing how and why they are here. I want you all to explain what you were doing at the moment you were sent here.

"Mmm, we were in my office, I was telling everyone to keep an eye out because I was sensing something bad was going to happen. Then a black hole opened up and sucked me along with everyone else and all my things through it… I wonder why my things didn't show up here" Naruto wondered aloud.

Hitsugaya nodded while taking all the information into his head. He then turned to look at Tadase.

"Umm, well you see" Tadase started.

"Oh shut it Tadagay, I'll speak if you're going to take so long and stutter" Ikuto said smirking while Tadase blushed, in the background you could hear a few chuckles. (Dark)

"I-I d-didn't mean to" Tadase whined.

"Heh, too bad kid, your to slow. Anyway" Ikuto said turning to face Hitsugaya. "The guardians, their Chara's, me and Yoru were in a middle of a meeting when Amu's Chara's Ran, Suu, Dia and Miki sensed an x-egg presence, we followed them, but the x-egg had turned into an x-character, however it opened a black portal and vines came out of it, wrapping around us and pulling us towards it." Ikuto explained.

Hitsugaya and many others looked very confused. "What are Chara's?"

All the guardian charas were shocked, "We are charas" Ran said moving forward.

"Oi! Get back here, I'm king, I'm supposed to introduce us" Kiseki yelled. Ran just rolled her eyes and floated to the group behind Kiseki.

"I am King Kiseki and those are my loyal slaves, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Kusokuso, Temari, Diachi and Yoru" Kiseki pointed to each chara as he introduce them. "Each chara has different owner, I for example am Tadase's chara. Each person has 1 chara. (They still don't know about Nagihiko's second chara, well except Tadase and Kukai), however Amu has four. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia. Charas are people's would-be-selves." Kiseki explained.

Ichigo stood there; staring at the Guardian charas floating there, his left eye was twitching. "What the Fu-," he was suddenly cut off because someone hit the back of his head.

"Don't swear! Ichi-nii or I'll do worse than that." Karin yelled, as Ichigo cowered away in the corner crying.

"Heh, looks like you haven't lost that strength of yours Kurosaki," Hitsugaya commented. "Well getting back to business, how did you get here, we have had them explain, now I think it's your turn" He said, turning to face Dark.

"Well err… its kinda hard to explain because well, I'm not supposed to be here," Dark started.

Everyone looked confused, "Eh, what do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"Well I don't exactly have a human body. I like inside Daisuke, the red head, he transforms into me whenever I have to steal some artwork. But I'm not the only one, Krad, the blond over there, lives inside Satoshi; however he is my other half. So

when we came through the portal I'm guessing it separated us." Dark explained.

"I'm guessing it was my father who did this" Satoshi said, "He's been trying to get rid of you for a while."

Riku was getting a little pissed and decided to express what was on her mind. "Well, why the fuck am I here? I don't have another half, I have no powers, what the hell am I supposed to do. I can't just sit here, for fuck sake."

Everyone was a little taken back by the girls out burst.

"M-miss Riku, I-I think y-you're here b-because y-you were with u-us when the p-portal opened. I-I don't t-think there w-were expecting y-you to be with us." Daisuke stuttered.

Ikuto walked over to Dark and whispered in his ear, "Does he always stutter so badly?"

"Daisuke has this thing for Riku, so he always stutters when he is around her. He used to like Riku's twin sister, but he doesn't anymore." Dark replied.

"Okay, no can everyone be quiet while I analyse the situation" Shikamaru said.

"What, who the hell do you think you are, telling us what to do, and what's with the position your in?" Ichigo yelled.

It was Gaara's turn to speak this time, his low husky voice echoed through out the room, impacting all the girls. "Shikamaru is a genus, he can analyse anything from a game of chess to a fight 200 moves ahead. That position he's in, is his thinking position.

"Okay," Shikamaru started, "I'm going to ask a few questions from each group, okay?"

"Hai," everyone replied.

"Okay, does everyone one have about one main enemy that would want to eliminate them?" he asked, Shikamaru watched as everyone froze.

"Hai," Uryu started. "We have Aizen-"

"Impossible," Ichigo interrupted, "Karin and me killed him."

"No you didn't, or maybe you did, but he's back. I can faintly sense his spiritual pressure" Uryu said.

"For Fuck Sake, we'll never win" Renji complained.

"We also have and enemy," Krad said, "As master Satoshi stated, his father has been trying to eliminate us also, he's been trying for about six years."

"We do, we do." Yaya sang, "Easter are trying to get rid of us."

"Okay, so we each have one main enemy. Who is yours?" Karin asked.

"Orochimaru" Sasuke spat

"I wonder…' Shikamaru wondered to himself. Everyone was staring at him waiting for him to continue.

"What are you wondering?" Kiba asked a little annoyed that Shikamaru didn't continue.

"I see," Neji, stated. "Our enemies must have banded together, that way we wouldn't know their fighting styles." Shikamaru just nodded.

"Well then, I guess the only thing we can do is visit the hea-" But Hitsugaya was cut off by someone running into the room screaming. "Ichigo, I know you're here, now fight me!"

Everyone sweat dropped when they saw the man standing in the middle of the room. He wore the same outfit as Hitsugaya; he had an eye patch over one of his eyes and bells on the ends of his bangs.

"Ah, there you are now come on and fight me!"

"No way, I'm not fighting a crazy maniac man like you! Will you get over it," Ichigo screamed trying to run away from Kenpachi.

"…" Everyone thought.

Suddenly a small girl with pink hair popped up and said "Ichi is nice to play with Ken-chan, Ken-chan misses playing with Ichi"

"Oh, Yachiru it's good to see you" Orihime said.

"Inoue-chan, I missed you, you've been gone such a long time."

"It's nice to se bonding from people, but we have a crisis here," Sasuke said.

Yachiru looked at Sasuke and giggled to herself. "Your hair looks like a ducks butt." Everyone, including Hitsugaya tried to stifle a laugh.

"Why you little brat, I'm so going to kill you." Sasuke growled.

"Hey teme, that's not nice say sorry for interrupting the nice girl." Naruto yelled.

"Dickless is right Sasu-chan, it's not nice to interrupt two such pretty ladies." Sai said smiling his fake smile.

"Shut up Sai" Naruto growled, "This is not your fight"

"They are rather close aren't they" Kukai suddenly said.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that they're gay." Kiba replied.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?! ARE YOU CALLING YOUR HOKAGE GAY?!?" Naruto screamed, read chakra forming into a fox outside his body.

"Err, what is that?" Kukai asked.

"Naruto! Calm down, we don't want the Kyuubi's power coming out, we are in the middle of a city, you could destroy us all in one shot." Gaara said trying to calm down Naruto down.

"He can what… How?!?" Hitsugaya practically yelled.

"There's something you don't know about Naruto and Me." Gaara paused to take a breath before he continued. "We both have demons within us."

All Shimigami's let out a sigh in relief. "Well that's not bad Ken-chan demon to," Yachiru said.

"Ah yes, well there's something different about us. I am an insomniac because if I slept, my demon will take control. Shukaku, my demon is the one-tailed demon. He has the ability to control sand… that's why I have my gourd, I keep sand in it." Everything was quiet while Gaara was explaining. "My only joy in life was to kill all humans. That was all I lived for, until I met Naruto. He has the ability to change others. Many people around me have had the experience of being changed by Naruto, Sasuke more so than anyone. Naruto however has it far worst than me." He has the nine-tailed fox sealed within him, also known as Kyuubi. The nine-tailed fox is the strongest of all demons. When Naruto gets angry Kyuubi comes out, the angrier Naruto becomes the more tails he receives. When Naruto gets up to 5 tails the chakra cloak that surrounds Naruto's body starts to deteriorate his flesh and when Naruto reaches 9 tails he is unstoppable, and it's impossible to get anywhere near him" Gaara explained.

Naruto had finally calmed down, and was sitting there with his eyes closed. "Eh? So you all know hey?" Everyone expect Karin Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ichigo, Ikuto, Dark and his friends all back away from Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto:** Well that chapter sucked...

**Caity:** What!! *Evil death glare of doom*

**Sasuke:** No, it goes like this *Evil Uchiha glare of doom*

**Naruto:** No! The world is ending! Save the women, the cowards and the ramen!!!

**Ikuto:** O.O Umm…

**Sasuke:** Mwuhahahaha!! *Thunder and Lighting clashes.*

**Dark:** Umm okay, so that's um yeah. *Runs away

**Neji:** What the hell! I didn't get to say much… there's going to be hell to pay. Bakugan!

**Natasha:** I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

**Hitsugaya:** *Twitch, twitch*

**Renae:** PIZZAGUY! *Squeal*

**Hitsugaya:** It's HITSUGAYA

**Ran:** Aww everyone is getting along

**Suu:** Yeah-desu, they are so lucky

**Caity:** CYA LATER EVERYONE

Rima: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Where are we?**

Summary: -Naruto- Naruto and some friends were in the Hokage office when they suddenly found themselves in Soul Society –Shugo Chara- the Guardians, their Chara's, Ikuto and Yoru also find themselves going through a portal… -D.N. Angel- Oh more. Dark, Daisuke and Friends also somehow find them selves in Soul Society. –Bleach- Soul society won't be expecting what is soon to happen. They'll be having some fun hey?

**Hey everyone, here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy. Love ya.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Preview: **_Naruto had finally calmed down, and was sitting there with his eyes closed. "Eh? So you know hey?" Everyone except Karin, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Dark, Ikuto and all Naruto's friends backed away from Naruto._

"Oi, What the fuck?" Sasuke yelled, "Now that you find out what he really is your all frightened. He's not a bad person. It wasn't his fault he's like that. He had no choice. You want to see something worst." Sasuke was hyperventilating, a mischievous smirk crossed his face when he decided to show all the scaredy cats what they deserve. Then he started changing. Marks appearing all over his body, hair growing longer, purple markings on his face, black eyes and wings.

Amu closed her eyes and turned away, unable to stare at the hideous creature before her.

"This is what I chose, this is the face of a bad man, Naruto can control Kyuubi, and if your going to treat him like he's bad then you wont live to see another day." Sasuke growled.

Everyone was quiet, most were feeling guilty, Hitsugaya was impassive. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and shook his head. "Change back Sasuke, it's okay, they can be like that, I'm used to it. Don't worry, your scaring some of them."

"Bu-"

"Please Sasuke." Naruto whispered. All watched the short intimate exchange between the two before Sasuke change back to his original form.

Ichigo felt that the room became tense with Naruto and Sasuke's public display of affection so he decided that something needed to be done, and he knew exactly what to do. Smirking to himself, knowing that Karin will be completely pissed with him, he sauntered over to Hitsugaya and pulled him into a kiss. He could feel eyes drilling holes into be back of his head and body but he didn't mind, and he was quite enjoying the kiss. Pulling back he noticed that Hitsugaya was beet red with anger, embarrassment and desire he grinned, maybe things might be a lot more fun than he first thought.

"Well now that I got every bodies attention I think we should discuss housing," he said looking at everybody, but his gaze lingering on Hitsugaya. "We need to find a place for all these people to stay."

Instantly Ikuto and Dark said, "We want to share a room together."

* * *

Karin was pissed, but she wouldn't say anything, well not yet anyhow, she would wait. She knew that Ichigo knew that she liked Hitsugaya, I mean he teases her about it all the bloody time, she sat there plotting ways of getting back at Ichigo, not noticing the gaze that Hitsugaya had when he watched Ichigo.

* * *

Hitsugaya was angry when Ichigo kissed him to start off with but then he just felt aroused and all he wanted to do was to pull Ichigo to him and kiss him senseless. He knew he had feelings towards Karin, but deep down there were some un-interpreted feelings he held for Ichigo as well.

**

* * *

**

Sorry that this chapter was short but I'll make it up to you… especially if you're a YAOI lover like me. Coz there will be a few yaoi moments and pairing such as, SasuNaru, DarkIkuto, and IchiHitsu. That's all I know so far. So I hope that makes it up to you.

BashTashRox


End file.
